Opowiesc o zazdrosnym dupku
by Yami-norka
Summary: Harry postanawia sprawdzić jak jego chłopak radzi sobie z zaczepkami innych mężczyzn.


Tytuł i link do oryginału: h tt p : / /archive .sky ehawke .com /sto ?no= 9557&c hapter =1  
Autor: **jennavere**

Tłumaczenie: **Yami-no**  
Beta: **Kaczalka **  
Beta językowa: **Linka-chan :***  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Zgoda: jest

**Opowieść o zazdrosnym dupku**

_Co za dzień_, mruknął do siebie Harry ze znudzeniem, wyjeżdżając windą na górę z Ministerstwa Magii. Był to ciężki dzień dla biura aurorów, ponieważ pojawiły się pogłoski o wynalezionej przez śmierciożerców nowej klątwie. Musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, by uczestniczyć w zebraniu, które skończyło się dopiero kilka minut temu.  
Zazwyczaj nie byłoby to takim problem, ale miał dzisiaj w planach randkę z Draco. Zamierzali spotkać się w mieszkaniu Malfoya i razem iść na otwarcie nowego klubu. Harry obiecał zabrać go na prawdziwą randkę i spędzić z nim trochę czasu, jak przystało na dobrego chłopaka, a nie naznaczonego bohatera świata czarodziejów, którym w zasadzie był.  
Draco zdecydowanie _nie_ był zadowolony, kiedy Harry powiadomił go o zmianie planów.  
Harry do tej pory drżał na samo wspomnienie ich rozmowy.  
Po kilkunastu minutach udało mu się w końcu ubłagać blondyna, by spotkał się z nim w klubie, do którego właśnie zmierzał, decydując się na spacer. Westchnął z ulgą, idąc i rozkoszując się możliwością wyprostowania swoich długich nóg po tylu godzinach siedzenia za biurkiem.

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno i padał lekki deszczyk. Ciemne włosy Harry'ego w żółtym blasku latarni ulicznych lśniły od przyczepionych doń kropli wody. Zapach mokrego chodnika łaskotał go w nos, a w uszach dźwięczał mu dudniący odgłos samochodów wjeżdżających w kałuże.  
Klub mieścił się w skromnym budynku, zaledwie kilka przecznic od ministerstwa. Dla mugola patrzącego z zewnątrz wydawał się nieczynną księgarnią, ale czarodzieje wiedzieli, co i jak.  
W środku, za zniszczonym drewnianym regałem, znajdowały się schody do nowego najgorętszego czarodziejskiego klubu w mieście.  
Harry ostrożnie wszedł do opuszczonego sklepu i podążył w kierunku regału. Draco wyjaśnił mu jak dostać się do środka i poinstruował, co ma na siebie włożyć. Harry był więcej niż pewny, że modne dżinsy i zapinana koszula, które wybrał dla niego kochanek, będą odpowiednie.  
Uważnie przejrzał półki w poszukiwaniu klucza. Po chwili odnalazł go na najwyższej z nich, zaraz obok kolekcji dzieł Johna Keatsa. Wyciągnąwszy różdżkę przejechał jej końcem po grzbiecie książki i cofnął się.  
Ku jego zadowoleniu biblioteczka otworzyła się, skrzypiąc przy tym niczym drzwi na zawiasach i ukazując schody pokryte czerwonym dywanem. Z dołu dotarła do niego głośna muzyka i migające światła. Harry szybko schował różdżkę i ruszył przed siebie.

Przy wejściu sprawdzono, czy jest wpisany na listę gości, a zaraz potem został ogłuszony piskiem pracowników, którzy go rozpoznali. W końcu jednak, w stanie raczej nienaruszonym, został wpuszczony do wypełnionego ludźmi klubu. W środku panował półmrok, rozświetlony jedynie przez migoczące światła. Ściany zdawały się pulsować w rytm muzyki. Na parkiecie wystrojeni mężczyźni ocierali się o siebie. Harry miał ogromną nadzieję, że Draco tam nie było, że nie ociera się o nikogo i że nikt nie ociera się o niego.  
Trzymając się krawędzi parkietu, przepychał się między rozłożonymi po obu jego stronach stolikami i rozglądał się wokół, poszukując kochanka. W końcu, przy barze w tylnej części pomieszczenia, wypatrzył przebłysk platynowo-białych włosów i ruszył w tamtym kierunku.  
Nie było wątpliwości, że to Draco, uświadomił sobie z uśmiechem, kiedy podszedł bliżej. Szczupły mężczyzna stał odwrócony do niego tyłem, z łokciami spoczywającymi na ladzie. Harry dostrzegł jego profil, kiedy ten odwrócił głowę, żeby zagadać do barmana. Znajomy, szpiczasty podbródek i wyniosłe spojrzenie nie pozostawiały wątpliwości.  
Starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do baru uświadomił sobie, że jego kochanek wyglądał tego wieczoru fantastycznie. Oczywiście według Harry'ego Malfoy zawsze wyglądał fantastycznie, ale dziś prezentował się wyjątkowo smakowicie. Miał na sobie koszulę bez rękawów i spodnie tak obcisłe, że Harry'emu zaschło w gardle, gdy Draco pochylił się nad barem, by odebrać drinka. Użył także pudru z brokatem, o czym świadczyła błyszcząca w świetle skóra. Harry to uwielbiał, gdyż sprawiało, że mężczyzna iskrzył się i wyglądał nawet bardziej nieziemsko, niż na co dzień.  
Zaklął pod nosem czując, jak jego własne spodnie zaczynają być trochę ciaśniejsze. Taki strój do klubowych wojaży zawsze wyzwalał w nim dzikie instynkty, o czym Draco doskonale wiedział i co chętnie wykorzystywał. _Innych_ mężczyzn też doprowadzało to do szaleństwa, w rezultacie nieuchronnie wzniecając raczej słabo kontrolowaną zazdrość Harry'ego.  
Ta sama zazdrość wystawiła swoją paskudną mordę, kiedy wysoki brunet z modnie najeżonymi włosami podszedł do Draco, zanim udało się to jemu samemu. Mężczyzna powiedział coś do blondyna, który w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Oczywistym było, że Kolczasty Łeb podrywał Malfoya, a to bardzo mu się nie spodobało.  
Instynkt podpowiedział mu, żeby podszedł i pokazał intruzowi, co dokładnie spotyka tych, który ośmielają się podrywać chłopaka Harry'ego Pottera. Jednak umawianie się ze Ślizgonem przez ponad rok zdecydowanie zostawiło na nim jakiś ślad, ponieważ wpadł na lepszy pomysł. Co by było, gdyby podkradł się do tej dwójki i podsłuchał, o czym rozmawiają? Miałby szansę zobaczyć, jak kochanek reaguje na zaloty innych, kiedy jego nie ma w pobliżu.  
Harry z przyzwyczajenia nosił ze sobą pelerynę-niewidkę, z którą nie rozstawał się od szóstej klasy. Wyjął ją z torby i ukrył się w cieniu. Oparł się o ścianę, by zniknąć wścibskim klubowiczom z oczu i zarzucił ją na siebie.  
Całkowicie niewidoczny ruszył ostrożnie w stronę baru. Lata praktyki w poruszania się w pelerynie pozwoliły mu przedostać się przez tłum bez wpadania na ludzi. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków od Draco i Kolczastego Łba. Stał na tyle blisko, żeby podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają.  
—… naprawdę cholernie piękny. Czy nie spotkaliśmy się tutaj wcześniej?  
— Wątpię — odpowiedział Draco, mierząc mężczyznę zimnym spojrzeniem. — Klub został otwarty dopiero dzisiaj.  
Harry parsknął cicho śmiechem. Kolczasty Łeb wykrzywił się głupkowato.  
— Wybacz, ja tylko… — W tym momencie muzyka wypełniająca klub zmieniła się. Nowa piosenka była szybsza i głośniejsza od poprzedniej, ludzie w klubie zaczęli krzyczeć i wiwatować. Harry zaklął, kiedy hałas przeszkodził mu w dosłyszeniu reszty zdania skierowanego do Malfoya.  
Zdeterminowany, podszedł bliżej. Dopiero stając tuż za Draco był w stanie podsłuchać rozmowę.  
— … postawić drinka? Muszę ci jakoś wynagrodzić ten kiepski podryw.  
— Mam już drinka, dziękuję — powiedział oschle Draco. Harry dopingował go w duszy.  
Kolczasty Łeb jednak się nie zniechęcał.  
— Jeden taniec? Proszę.  
Harry czekał, ciekawy, jak Malfoy spławi natręta, kiedy nagle ktoś go popchnął od tyłu.  
Próbował się odsunąć, ale nie był wystarczająco szybki i uderzył ramieniem rękę Draco, który odganiał pijanego tancerza. Gdy się poruszył, jego stopy zahaczyły o krzesło przy barze i Harry runął jak długi na ziemię.  
Nad nim tancerz wpadł całym ciałem na Malfoya, przyszpilając go do baru.  
— Dość! — Kolczasty chwycił za ramię _trochę_ gubiącego kroki tancerza i uwolnił Draco. — Prawie zgniotłeś tego biedaka!  
— Pszepszam starrry — wybełkotał pijany mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Zagapyłem sje na chwyle.  
Harry przewrócił oczami i powoli podniósł się z podłogi. Owinął pelerynę nieco ciaśniej wokół siebie, jednak nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jego obecność wydawała się być całkowicie niezauważona, pewnie dlatego, że Draco i Kolczasty Łeb byli zbyt zajęci akcją z pijanym klubowiczem.  
— Bez wątpienia — mruknął Kolczasty z dezaprobatą. — A teraz spływaj stąd. Próbuję właśnie dobrać się do spodni temu młodzieńcowi — wskazał na Draco, mrugając do tancerza. Ten także próbował mrugnąć, ale alkohol skutecznie mu w tym przeszkodził.  
— Poffodzenia pszyjasielu — powiedział radośnie i wrócił na parkiet.  
Harry był zdezorientowany. Dlaczego Draco nie spławił jeszcze tego kolesia? Dlaczego nie użył swojego ostrego jak brzytwa języka i nie pozbył się Kolczastego gnojka za takie teksty?  
Zamiast tego Malfoy, zastanawiając się nad czymś, jedynie pocierał ramie, w które uderzył go Harry.  
— Nic ci nie jest, złotko? — Kolczasty Łeb zagadnął tonem używanym zazwyczaj przez bohaterów kiepskich westernów.  
— Proszę? — zapytał Draco z roztargnieniem, wciąż rozmasowując ramię. Wyglądał tak słodko ze swoją zaskoczoną miną na błyszczącej od brokatu buzi, że Harry miał ochotę zrzucić pelerynę, złapać go w ramiona, zapomnieć o całej tej szpiegowskiej misji i …  
— Wszystko w porządku? — Kolczasty powtórzył pytanie. — To było mocne uderzenie i …  
— Nic mi nie jest — zapewnił go Draco. Nagle chytry uśmieszek wpełzł na jego usta. — Wiesz? Chyba jednak napiłbym się czegoś — dodał słodko, siadając na stołku przy barze.  
Szczęka Harry'ego opadła na podłogę, a Kolczasty o mało nie posikał się z wrażenia.  
— Barman, podaj mojemu uroczemu towarzyszowi to, co wcześniej — zawołał, siadając na stołku obok Draco. — Tak przy okazji, jestem Todd — przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę i uśmiechając się chyrze.  
— Z Bajki*, jak sadzę — praktycznie wymruczał Draco, ściskając jego dłoń. — Mam na imię Harry.  
_Harry? HARRY?_ Draco flirtuje sobie za jego plecami z jakimś kolesiem przy barze i używa _jego imienia_?  
— Miło mi cię poznać. Powiedz mi, Harry... — Tym razem wzrok, którym mężczyzna na niego spojrzał, był zdecydowanie pożądliwy. — Masz chłopaka?  
_Tak, DRACO, czy masz chłopaka?_ Harry zacisnął instynktownie pięści pod peleryną.  
— Nie — Draco westchnął teatralnie. — Jestem sam na tym zimnym, okrutnym świecie, gdzie pijani idioci popychają mnie na bary. Żałuję, że nie mam nikogo, kto by o mnie zadbał i chronił mnie od tych potwornych pożal się Merlinie tancerzy.  
Malfoy zakończył swój lament zadziornym uśmiechem. Harry o mało nie eksplodował.  
— Ja się tobą zajmę — obiecał Kolczasty, kładąc rękę na kolanie Draco. Ten spojrzał mu wyzywająco w oczy.  
— Och, wiem, że to zrobisz — mruknął figlarnie, a Harry zaczął zgrzytać zębami.  
— O tak — zapewnił mężczyzna, przesuwając dłonią po udzie blondyna. — Zajmę się tobą _naprawdę_ dobrze, mój…  
TRZASK!  
Rozległ się dźwięk pięści Harry'ego uderzającej spod peleryny-niewidki w twarz Kolczastego Łba. Kolczasty spadł ze stołka prosto na podłogę, niszcząc sobie tym samym misternie postawione włosy.  
Chwilę później Harry chwycił za rękę swojego pomylonego chłopaka i wyprowadził ich z klubu. Gdy tylko wyszli z holu, objął Draco ramieniem i aportował ich do swojego mieszkania.

Kiedy tylko pojawili się w nieoświetlonym salonie, Harry puścił Draco, by zdjąć z siebie pelerynę. Zaraz potem, nie zawracając sobie nawet głowy włączeniem światła, odwrócił się do blondyna.  
— Draco Malfoyu, jesteś w poważnych tarapatach! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyłapałem cię na flirtowaniu z innym mężczyzną! Jak mogłeś? Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, to _masz_ chłopaka i nie powinieneś pozwalać podrywać się obcym facetom! — Dopiero, kiedy Harry pochylił głowę, by spojrzeć groźnie na kochanka zauważył, że Draco ze wszystkich sił próbuje się nie roześmiać. — Czy ty się ze mnie _śmiejesz_? — zapytał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.  
— Nie? — odpowiedział Draco niepewnie. Szybko przygryzł wargę, próbując ukryć uśmiech.  
— Oj, chyba jednak się śmiejesz. Czy to jest według ciebie _zabawne_?  
— Nie, nie śmieje się, przysięgam. Ja tylko… och, mniejsza z tym! — rzucił i rozchichotał się tak bardzo, że musiał chwycić się sofy dla utrzymania równowagi. Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc zrozumieć, co zabawnego widzi jego kochanek w całej tej sytuacji. Przecież właśnie został przyłapany na flircie z innym facetem! — Mina tego kolesia, kiedy go uderzyłeś, Potter, była bezcenna! — rzucił Ślizgon, nadal pokładając się ze śmiechu. — Nie miał pojęcia, co go trafiło. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu go powalisz, ty przewidywalny zazdrośniku!  
Nagle wszystko ułożyło się w głowie Harry'ego w logiczną całość.  
— Ty... _wiedziałeś_! — powiedział z wyrzutem. — Wiedziałeś, że tam byłem, prawda? _Specjalnie_ z nim flirtowałeś!  
— Oczywiście, że tak — potwierdził Draco, ocierając z oczu łzy. — Poczułem, jak uderzyłeś mnie w ramię, ty niezdarny głupku. Co, na gacie Merlina, wyobrażałeś sobie, szpiegując mnie pod tym starym kocem? Próbowałeś mnie złapać na gorącym uczynku? Nie radzimy sobie z zazdrością, co, Potter?  
— Zamknij się — wymamrotał Harry z zażenowaniem. — Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiacie.  
— I dlatego po prostu podkradłeś się do nas pod peleryną-niewidką. Och, bardzo mądre, ale z ciebie cwany chłopiec, Harry — zakpił Draco. — Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że nas podsłuchujesz! Sprytny Gryfon z gracją słonia w składzie porcelany!  
Policzki Harry'ego były gorące z upokorzenia, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że równocześnie kamień spadł mu z serca.  
— Więc twoja rozmowa z tym palantem była tylko gierką? — zapytał dla pewności.  
— Dokładnie. Spektakl specjalnie dla ciebie. Żałuje, że nie widziałem twojej miny, kiedy powiedziałem, że mam na imię Harry. — Draco ponownie się roześmiał. Teraz, kiedy Harry wiedział, że to było ustawione, nawet on dostrzegł w tym coś zabawnego. Ale _nawet jeśli_…  
— To było strasznie wredne z twojej strony, Draco — powiedział, starając się nie dąsać.  
— Wybacz — odpowiedział Ślizgon najbardziej nie-przepraszającym głosem, jaki Gryfon w życiu słyszał. Zarzucił Harry'emu ramiona na szyję i wspiął się na palce, by cmoknąć go w policzek. — Ale zasłużyłeś na to. Doprawdy, sprawdzać mnie w taki sposób. Godne pożałowania.  
Mimo że Harry, zdjęty winą, odsunął się, jego ramiona automatycznie oplotły się wokół talii Draco.  
— No dobrze, nie powinienem cię szpiegować — przyznał, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. — Ale to wciąż było wredne. Byłem naprawdę zazdrosny. I uderzyłem tego kolesia!  
Draco tylko się uśmiechnął, prowadząc Harry'ego w stronę kanapy.  
— Przestań się zadręczać. Zasłużył na to. Zanim to zrobiłeś, jego ręka zbyła już prawie na moim kroczu.  
— CO? — Harry eksplodował. — Zabiję go! Kurwa, _zabiję go_!  
— Cóż, zabijanie może być _maleńką_ przesadą — stwierdził Draco z rozbawieniem, popychając Harry'ego na kanapę.  
Zanim ten mógł odpowiedzieć, Ślizgon usiadł na nim okrakiem, skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Jego ręce wciąż były oplecione wokół szyi Harry'ego, więc Draco przesunął tylko dłoń na jego włosy i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.  
— Wiesz, Potter, ta twoja zazdrość jest dziwnie podniecająca — wymruczał do jego ust, poruszając biodrami, by zetknąć ze sobą ich krocza.  
Ten prosty ruch przywrócił wcześniejszą erekcję Harry'ego do życia prawie natychmiast. Przesunął dłonie z talii Draco na jego biodra i przyciągnął je do siebie.  
— Już ja ci pokaże zazdrość — prychnął. Podniósł Draco ze swych kolan i przekręcił go tak, że wylądował na plecach na kanapie. Już po chwili był na nim, usadawiając się pomiędzy nogami kochanka i przyciskając go całym swoim ciężarem do poduszek.  
Podczas gdy Harry układał ich na sofie, Draco patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Brokat wokół jego oczu i na policzkach delikatnie odbijał wpadające zza okna światło ulicznych lamp.  
— Co takiego planujesz mi zrobić, Potter, za wzbudzanie w tobie zazdrości?  
Harry złożył na jego ustach mocny, zapierający dech w piersiach pocałunek i zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie.  
— Może lepiej ci to zademonstruję? — powiedział i w następnej chwili siedział już na piętach między jego nogami i zdejmował z niego obcisłe spodnie razem ze slipami. Po paru sekundach miał Draco rozłożonego na kanapie, nagiego od pasa w dół. Położył ręce na nagich udach kochanka i przesuwał je powoli wyżej, patrząc z zadowoleniem, jak ten drży.  
— Harry — jęknął Draco, kiedy ciepłe dłonie spoczęły na granicy między jego udami a biodrami.  
— Tak, kochanie? — zapytał Harry niewinnie, pochylając się i składając małe pocałunki na bladych i gładkich udach Draco. Jęki Ślizgona stały się zdecydowanie bardziej wokalne.  
— Harry — zaskomlał, unosząc lekko biodra. — Harry, proszę.  
Gryfon nie miałby nic przeciwko, by spędzić więcej czasu całując i kąsając jedwabistą skórę, ale nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w odmawianiu kochankowi. Wsunął dłonie z powrotem pod kolana Draco i rozkładał je powoli, dopóki nie znalazły się na kanapie. A potem pochylił głowę i przesunął językiem po całej długości jego członka.  
Draco prawie podskoczył.  
— _Kurwa_ — zaklął drżącym głosem. — Kurwa, Harry, _proszę_…  
Harry nie wahał się dłużej i wziął go głęboko w usta, czując, jak penis kochanka dotyka jego gardła. W tej chwili słowa Draco stały się jedynie niezrozumiałym krzykiem.  
Potter to uwielbiał: sprawiać kochankowi taką przyjemność, że ten nie mógł sformułować poprawnego zdania. Patrzenie na wijącego się i dyszącego Draco wyzwalało w nim pierwotne instynkty, wypełniało pragnieniem, by pieprzyć go do nieprzytomności.  
Po kilku minutach działania Harry przywołał w myślach żel nawilżający, który znajdował się w jego szafce nocnej. Puścił jedno udo Draco, by chwycić lecącą przez pokój tubkę. Noga Ślizgona zsunęła się z kanapy, dotykając palcami podłogi, podczas gdy drugą Harry wciąż przyciskał do oparcia.  
Wprawnym ruchem Harry zdołał odkręcić pojemniczek jedną ręką i wylać jego zawartość na palce. Wypuścił z ust pieszczonego penisa, co zmartwiło jego właściciela.  
— Harry, lepiej żebyś nie… _och..._ — Oburzenie Draco ucichło, gdy Harry musnął śliskimi palcami jego wejście.  
— Lepiej, żebym czego nie robił, kochanie? — Potter uśmiechnął się, wsuwając w kochanka czubek palca. — Lepiej, żebym nie planował cię pieprzyć?  
Draco umościł się wygodnie na poduszkach na znak, że jest gotowy poddać się wszystkiemu, co Harry zamierzał z nim zrobić.  
— Lepiej, żebyś nie planował nigdzie wychodzić, zanim nie wydobędziesz ze mnie siódmych potów, posuw… _oboże._ — Słowa Draco zostały ucięte przez Harry'ego, który wsunął w niego cały palec. Ślizgon odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy i głośno wciągając powietrze.  
— Chcesz, żebym cię posuwał? — zapytał Harry, dokładając drugi palec.  
Draco pokiwał głową, jednocześnie wyglądając na zawstydzonego własnym entuzjazmem. Uniósł nieśmiałe spojrzenie i Harry poczuł, jak jego członek reaguje z zaciekawieniem na przeuroczą minę kochanka.  
— Taki słodki — wyszeptał, składając szybki pocałunek na udzie Draco i będąc świadomym ryzyka, jakie niesie ze sobą nazywanie Malfoya „słodkim". Szybko podwinął palce, by docisnąć je do jego prostaty, wywołując tym pisk i blokując ewentualne konsekwencje, które mogły go czekać za popełnienie owego czynu.  
W chwili, kiedy Harry dodał trzeci palec, Draco nie był już zawstydzony. Leżał rozłożony na kanapie z odrzuconą do tyłu, uderzającą o poduszki głową i przymkniętymi oczami. Poruszał biodrami, sam nabijając swój tyłek na palce Harry'ego, który nie był pewny, ile jeszcze zdoła wytrzymać, zanim nie dojdzie od samego _patrzenia_ na swojego chłopaka.  
Harry spuścił wzrok na kochanka i skupił się na jego członku, twardym i drżącym. Pochylił się i polizał główkę tylko po to, by podrażnić Draco.  
Malfoy zareagował od razu. Położył dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego i popchnął go tak, że ten spadł na podłogę. Chwilę później sam ześlizgnął się z kanapy i stanął na czworaka nad Gryfonem.  
— Jeśli jeszcze raz spojrzysz na mojego fiuta, to dojdę — powiedział, oddychając płytko. — A jeszcze nie zdarzyłeś mnie przelecieć.  
Teraz to Harry patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Draco szybkim ruchem rozpiął guzik i zamek jego spodni, a kiedy uniósł biodra, Ślizgon zsunął je z niego wraz z bokserkami. Wziął do ręki tubkę z żelem i wycisnął odrobinę. Chwycił penisa Harry'ego i śliską dłonią wodził w górę i dół po całej jego długość. Potter wydał z siebie stłumiony krzyk, wbijając jednocześnie w dywan palce jednej ręki.  
Draco skończył pokrywanie go żelem, uniósł się i przesunął, patrząc teraz na Harry'ego z góry, z rękami i nogami po obu stronach jego ciała. Ustawił swój tyłek tuż nad naprężonym członkiem i powoli, boleśnie powoli zaczął się na niego nabijać.  
— O kurwa _pieprzona_ mać — wymamrotał Harry, uderzając głowa o podłogę. Patrzył w górę na nieoświetlony sufit i starał się przywołać najmniej seksowne obrazy i nie myśleć o małym, słodkim tyłku, zaciskającym się wokół jego męskości.  
W końcu Ślizgon zatrzymał się i siedział teraz na nim nieruchomo. Harry usłyszał urywany oddech i spojrzał na kochanka. Padający zza okna, upiorny blask nocnego nieba sprawił, że skóra Draco wydawała się jak zalana błękitną wodą, jak pokrywające się kolorem płótno. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy i przygryzał dolną wargę, a drobinki brokatu odbijały jasne światło księżyca od jego skóry.  
— Piękny — wyszeptał Potter z podziwem, unosząc dłoń, by dotknąć jego twarzy. Draco pochylił głowę i łapiąc rękę Harry'ego, pocałował każdy z jego palców. A potem powoli, bardzo powoli zaczął się poruszać. Harry leżał pod nim zachwycony, zatracony w przyjemności obcowania z ciałem kochanka, patrzenia na niego. Uniósł ramiona i objął go, zataczając małe kręgi na miękkiej skórze jego pleców.  
Draco przeniósł ręce na pierś Harry'ego, prostując się odrobinę i biorąc go w siebie głębiej niż kiedykolwiek. Potter wciągnął głośno powietrze i zsunął dłonie niżej, by chwycić pośladki Ślizgona. Ścisnął je mocno, wywołując głuchy jęk. Dopiero po kilku minutach puścił jego tyłek, by sięgnąć po nawilżacz i śliskimi palcami pieścić erekcję Draco.  
Kiedy tylko dłoń zacisnęła się na podstawie jego członka, Malfoy wydał z siebie zdławiony okrzyk. Jego ręce ześlizgnęły się z piersi Harry'ego i zatrzymały dopiero po obu stronach głowy. Ślizgon zamarł na moment ze swoim penisem w ręce kochanka i jego męskością głęboko w sobie. Harry zaczął powoli poruszać ręką, przesuwać ją w górę i w dół po całej długości jego członka, jednocześnie unosząc biodra i wsuwając swojego penisa o centymetr głębiej. Draco wciągnął ostro powietrze.  
— O Boże — wyjęczał, opuszczając odrobinę głowę. Jasne włosy opadły mu na oczy, zasłaniając Harry'emu ich widok, jednak z doświadczenia wiedział, że powieki Malfoya są mocno zaciśnięte i że Draco ponownie zagryza zębami wargę, starając się odsunąć orgazm w czasie.  
Po kolejnym, zabójczo powolnym ruchu dłoni i jeszcze jednym, płytkim pchnięciu bioder Draco krzyknął wysokim, piskliwym głosem, a jego ręce, ustawione po obu stronach Harry'ego, zaczęły drzeć.  
— O kurwa — wyjęczał. — Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa_.  
— Nie dochodź jeszcze — poprosił Harry, napierając na niego pod innym kątem, by wejść jeszcze głębiej i uderzyć w prostatę. Równocześnie złapał mocniej członek Draco i kciukiem zataczał kółeczka wokół główki.  
— _Harry_ — wydyszał Draco, trzęsąc się z wysiłku. — Harry, proszę, _proszę. Nie mogę_, proszę…  
To była chwila, na którą Harry czekał: na tę desperację i rozpaczliwe błaganie… Zaczął napierać na kochanka dziko, uderzając w niego z dołu i obciągając mocno jego penisa w tym samym rytmie.  
Draco krzyknął i doszedł, wytryskując prosto w dłoń kochanka. Ramiona ugięły się pod nim, a ciało opadło na Harry'ego, więżąc pomiędzy nimi jego rękę. Ślizgon już instynktownie odwrócił głowę i wtulił twarz w szyję Harry'ego, choć cały wciąż jeszcze drżał z powodu spełnienia.  
Uczucie zaciskającego się wokół niego ciała Draco, jego widok, gdy dochodząc rozpada się na kawałeczki, wysłało Harry'ego na szczyt. Doszedł gwałtownie, zaciskając ramiona wokół kochanka w zaborczym geście i poddał się chwili.

Po jakimś czasie, który wydawał się ciągnąć godzinami, a trwał zapewne tylko kilka minut, Harry zatrzepotał rzęsami i starał się poukładać sobie w głowie, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Draco spał na nim, z twarzą schowaną w wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją. Westchnął z zadowoleniem i zaczął przeczesywać potargane blond włosy.  
_Co za dupek_ — pomyślał czule, obejmując Draco jednym ramieniem i całując go w czubek głowy. _Specjalnie flirtować z tamtym facetem. Nie powinienem mu tak łatwo odpuszczać, to było absolutnie…_  
— Kocham cię, ty zazdrosny głupku — wymamrotał Malfoy sennie, wtulając się w niego mocniej.  
Wszystkie myśli opuściły głowę Harry'ego. Całkowicie się rozpłynął, a jego serce stopiło się jak czekolada. Przygarnął do siebie Draco tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać od całowania jego jedwabistych włosów.  
— Ja też cię kocham — wyszeptał.

**KONIEC**

* Nawiązanie do Księcia z Bajki.


End file.
